User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk Movies~Regular Songs Synonymous with Movies
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of JohnnyTalk Movies. Today I'm going to talk about some regular songs that we hear on either the radio or even on our music listening devices (whatever that may be) that reminds us about a certain movie. Now, keep in mind that the songs on here are going to be regular songa that are in movies, so movie specific songs such as Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr., Footloose by Kenny Loggins and Grease ''by Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons will not be in this blog. Official soundtracks are also be excluded (that's another blog for another day) ''Stayin' Alive~By The Bee Gees (Synonymous with: Saturday Night Fever) '' '' If you're one of those people that hates being at home due to your strict parents and like to hang out in New York's Disco Dance Clubs, and like to cockily strut down the city's streets. This song is definitely for you, especially if you want to win a dance contest. Now, The Bee Gees themselves are most famous for this song in general, but they are actually more slow, love songs before they actually jumped onto the Disco bandwagon. ''Don't You Forget About Me~''By Simple Minds (Synonymous with~''The Breakfast Club'') This song can be something you can get yourself through a Saturday Detention with a bunch of other students that you haven't even met, especially if the other students can't stand each other, and yet you can also listen to this song long after you did your time. Nevertheless, this song was definitely for the high schooler who constantly got into trouble (sometimes even needlessly or unfairly, or even just for the heck of it) ''Holiday Road''~By Lindsay Buckingham (Synonymous with: National Lampoon's Vacation) If you want to take your family on a cross country ride to a theme park, but you're afraid it would be a series of disasters? This song would help ease the pain somewhat. Created on a fly, this song also uses an old Casio keyboard. ''Stand by Me''~By Ben E King (Synonymous with: Stand by Me) This song is for the young boys who want to go on a summer vacation adventure through the woods to find a person who died in the woods, as well as avoiding summer vacation bullies where they come up, as well as after saving themselves from getting crushed by a train. This is sung By Ben E King, almost 20 years before the famous movie starring River Phoenix, Jerry O' Connel and Corey Feldman. ''Maniac~''By Michael Sambello (Synonymous with: Flashdance) For the young, energetic and physically fit woman who loves to dance fast, this is the song for you as it would have virtually *everybody* dancing like a "Maniac". ''Danger Zone''~By Kenny Loggins (Synonymous with: Top Gun) For the Hot shot Fighter Pilot that wants to get back on his feet, this is the ideal song of choice, because this song will definitely give you the "Need for Speed" ''Tequila''~By The Champs (Synonymous with: Pee-Wee's Big Adventure) If you are one of those adults that has a mindset of a 4-year old and love your prized bycycle, but it gets stolen and you go on a cross country adventure to find out, and then find yourself in a rough biker bar when you want to use a telephone and they decide to kill you, make a last request by using this song, it'll get 'em every time. ''I'm Alright''~By Kenny Loggins (Synonymous with: Caddyshack) If you are hosting your very own golf tournament to see if either the wealthy or the working class and it gets extremely hiry and if the Gophers are also muddying the waters, this song will make you feel better about the situation. ''The Power of Love''~By Huey Lewis & The News (Synonymous with: Back to The Future) If you're an upstanding teenager from 1985 and want to start your own Rock & Roll band. However, you are called to help out an essentric scientists that has turned a finely tuned automobile into a device that travels the space-time continuum, but still want to think of your loved ones from your own time, this is song for you. Huey Lewis himself has a cameo appearence as one of the judges for the Band audtions at Marty's school, and if you already know he rejected Marty's band because they were "Just too darn loud", well just be careful playing this song in the 50's. ''The Heat is on''~By Glenn Frey (Synonymous with: Beverly Hills Cop) This sing is for a small town police officer who found that his best friend (recently back from a vacation in Sunny California) was murdered by a drug syndicate from that "Sunny California" city and want to find out why he was murdered, and the song for if you want to stick some bananas in the tail pipe of some hapless LA Cop's car. ''Bohemian Rhapsody''~By Queen (Synonymous with: Wayne's World) If you're just a "dude" who lives in your house's basement and you and your friend have your makeshift talk show, but then realize that your own show was then bought by some sleazy Chicago TV excecutive and you must go there to get it back. Just know that there's a song like this, especially for some serious head banging. This song (not officially used) can also be synonymous with Total Recall since the song talks a lot about that movie. But then it would've made it (somewhat) a movie specific song. ''Dude Looks Like a Lady''~By Aerosmith (Synonymous with: Mrs. Doubtfire) If you're a kind of guy that was recently divorced from your wife after a ridiculous exchange and want to find a way to still see your children without your ex-wife knowing, wanting to use a broom as a makeshift guitar, secretly flipping off your ex-wife's new boyfriend and surprise purse snatchers. Then you can feel good by doing all of this with this song. ''Runnin' on Empty~''By Jackson Browne (Synonymous with: Forrest Gump) If all of a sudden you just want to run across the nation for no particular reason, or just to leave your past behind. You can listen to this song and it'll keep you going. ''My Heart will Go On''~By Celine Dion (Synonymous with: Titanic) If you're on possibly the biggest ship ever created which is bound for New York and are sailing across the Atlantic Ocean, thinking you can lead a better life in the USA, but instead you're going to be a part of history's worst maritime tragedy, this song will definitely help you shake that off as well as hypothermia. ''Hip to Be Square''~By Huey Lewis & The News (Synonymous with: American Psycho) If you're one of those emotionally disturbed businessmen that has unusual methods to get rid fo your business rivals, as in getting them drunk, have them return to your appartment and you talk about your interests (such as music) but you don't want them to know that you actually have an axe to grind with them. This song will proabably convince them. ''Hooked on a Feeling''~By BJ Thomas (Synonymous with: Guardians of The Galaxy) Regular songs really don't go with most Marvel Comics, but this one is a clear exception, especially if you are an Earthling superhero and you just got called up to aid other super beings from your home Galaxy, you can get some real use of this song. Well, that is it for this blog. Which one of your songs here are your favorite? Don't forget to check out my Games and World wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts